A computing device may generally have a number of labels or stickers attached to identify the specific units that are installed in the computing device. This includes both units installed by the manufacturer and units installed by a user, for example, a wireless card added as an upgrade. Some of these labels may be required by government regulations at the time of sale. For example, systems in use in the United States are required to have a Federal Communications Commission (FCC) ID label identifying any intentional radiators (radio transmitters) that are installed within the computing device. Similar requirements exist for other nationalities.
However, the labeling requirement may be burdensome in a production environment, as the FCC ID and other numbers may be received late in the production schedule. As the labels must be designed and in inventory prior to shipment of a computing device, this may delay production or shipping. Further, aftermarket units installed by a user are often accompanied by a label that may or may not be correctly applied to the computing device. If the label is not applied, then the computing device may not be in compliance with the regulations.